The Voice
by Tall Tails - Feline Jaye
Summary: Dedicated to Gemini Malfoy-Potter. Harry starts hearing a voice in his head, educating him in all things dark, and the only thing that stops it is Malfoy... DM/HP boyXboy-love Slytherin!Harry Dom!Draco. ON HOLD - until I get a life, or a spare 10 minutes.
1. Chapter 1

For Gemini Malfoy-Potter, who loves a dominate Draco.

* * *

"To assit in more secure premises, wards have been placed on the enterance to every Houses common room. These wards ensure that no one outside those sorted into that house may enter. This covers as broad a catergory as anyone who has not attened Hogwarts to, more precisley, students who were not sorted into that house. For those that may accidently pass these wards; please do not be alarmed. The wards simply hold you in place and alert the staff to see to the breach."

It was this snippet of Dumbledore's welcoming speech that occupied the majority of conversation over dinner. Talk of these new measures buzzed all over the Great Hall, even in a small section, near the middle of Gryffindor table were three sixth year students sat.

"Well it's understandable that there are new security measures. I mean, now that the ministry accept that Voldemorts back- Oh quit it, Ron."

"Well sorry." The red-head mumbled in response.

"It's not that good a measure though, is it?" The black-haired boy spoke up for the first time.

Ron and Hermione followed his baleful gaze across the Hall.

"I mean, it's not gonna stop Death Eaters getting into the Slytherin common room, is it?" Harry finished.

"No, I guess not. It won't protect other houses from death eaters either, if they're ex-Hogwarts students." Hermione said with a thoughtful expresion.

They turned back to the table and Ron opted to add his say.

"Why are you so concerned about them anyway? They'd probably be happy that their Death Eater families can still get in."

Harry turned back to his food, face cast down to his plate and looking vaugly annoyed.

"Being Slytherin doesn't automatically make you a Death Eater, Ron. That's a stereotype."

Ron knew he'd somehow hit a chord and bashfully became much more enthusiastic in his meal.

* * *

Harry was having one of the worst days of his life. Forget being hunted by Voldemort - his encounters with the dark lord paled in comparison with this.

"Hermione? What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron voiced what Harry currently could not.

"It doesn't make sense, it shouldn't work like this... Harry's in- The wards should-" Hermione thought out loud, speaking in broken sentences.

While his two best friends stood by him, attempting to casually encircle him using only two people, mobs of students hung around sataring at the latest trouble Harry Potter had gotten himself into. Because at that very moment, just outside of the Gryffindor common room, Harry was magically frozen. One of his main thoughts was currently;

_Thank god my mouth was closed._

Harry knew, as did those crowding around, that the most likely reason for him being frozen there was because of the new wards placed at the enterance of the common rooms. The owns that only let members of that house inside. The wards that currently weren't letting Harry into the Gryffindor common room. The theory was further comfirmed as Harry watched the crowds of students part for Professor McGonagal, reminding him of some sort of female Moses.

When Professor McGonagal finally reached the Fat Lady, to say she was surprised to see Harry Potter frozen next the portrait was (if her expression was anything to go by) a **huge** understatment.

"Mr. Potter?" she enquired.

Harry couldn't even look at her, it had only been pure luck that he had been frozen in her direction. The ward spell froze every part of him, not even allowing him to blink (though something must've been keeping his eyes moist since they weren't watering). Some obscure part of his mind registered that this must be so that the intruder can't possibly cast any spells.

Receiving no answer, McGonagal instead turned to Hermione and Ron. With a small sigh on her part;

"He froze attempting to enter the common room?"

The two friends nodded and brought forth another small sigh from Professor McGonagal's lips. She cast her wand over Harry and he unfroze. Turning back the way she came she said over her shoulder;

"Follow me, Mr. Potter. We will have to see the Headmaster."

Realising the whispers starting up around her, the Head of House swiftly added,

"I'm sure he'll be able to identify the flaw in the spell cast over Gryffindor."

Head down, neutral expression and pulling himself in to be as unnoticable as possible, Harry hurried after Professor McGonagal.

* * *

"If you could excuse us, Professor McGonagal."

The addressed nodded at Dumbledores request and left the office. For a moment, Harry had to be content with tracing the grains of wood on the table in front of him.

"Harry, I do apoligise. It appears we did not consider **everyone** when implimenting this ward. It seems to be a bit strict."

Harry looked up to find Dumbledore's eyes a-twinkle. It wasn't the twinkle that made him hesitate, halting before he blurted out his question. It wasn't the twinkle; it was the possiblity that his suspicion might be right. His theory on why the wards wouldn't let him in...

"Why couldn't I get in? Why didn't the wards let me into Gryffindor?"

Leaving out the words 'common room' was a Freudian slip on Harry's part that lead to a double meaning. He had a horrible sinking feeling he knew exactly why he couldn't get into the common room - and if he was right then he was effectivly being kicked out of Gryffindor House itself. Taking in Harry's expression, Dumbledore attempted to tell the teenager what he already knew.

"It seems that, since the Sorting Hat's original descision was not for Gryffindor, the wards do not recognise you as a Gryffindor."

Harry hung his head, that was all the comfirmation he needed.

"No, the wards recognised me as Slytherin instead."

But there was no disgust in his tone, merely displaced sorrow. A heavy pause hung in the room for minutes before Dumbledore could bring himself to ask the sacrificail task of the teen in front.

"Harry," the Headmaster spoke in soft tones. "Comprimising the wards to let you in to Gryffindor means compremising the wards in general. It means you may not be the only exception that the wards allow. These wards aren't ideal but, with the impending war, they're the best we have and I'm, well, reluctant to test them."

The words hung in the space between the two, before Harry drew them in, processed them and figured out what they meant for him. Emerald eyes jerked the face up in alarm.

"You want me to-?"

He broke off. He couldn't finish. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't...

"It's the most convineint course of action, Harry."

He hung his head, because he knew, Dumbledore was right. It was a sacrifice but... it was the **right** thing to do. And Harry had always been a sucker for doing the 'right' thing...

_"Even though pretty much every **right** thing you've done benefitted you?"_

Harry almost visibly flinched at the Voice. It was no conscience, he knew what his conscience felt like. No, this Voice was... actually, it was said in the same tone as he'd heard Tom Riddle speak in in his second year but the sound of the was more like... his... own...

The worst thing about the Voice, though, was that it was true. In fact, that sole fact was probably why the wards still recognised him as Slytherin. All the good things he'd done... they were either accidents or the best course of action for himself. but just 'cause the Voice was right, didn't mean he had to like it.

* * *

Harry lay on his new bed, chest down. He had an inane urge to transfigure the bedding and drapery around him - green to red, silver to gold... or maybe transform everything **else** in the room. He knew where this urge had come from. Stress. And after the conversation he just had, Harry had a good reason to be stressed.

_"Harry! Harry, we've been looking all over for you!"_

_"Mate, we were waitign for you up in the dorms when these House Elves show up and start taking all your stuff away. We asked what the fu-"_

_"We asked what they were doing (without the profanities, thank you very much Ronald) and they told us you were moving."_

_"What were the on about?"_

_Harry had just looked down, not wanting to respond. But cogs were a-turnign in Hermione's mind already and what they churned out was-_

_"Slytherin. You're moving to Slytherin House."_

_"What!? As if Harry-"_

_"She's right Ron." Harry spoke up. "Gryffindor's wards only recognise me as Slytherin, so it's easiest for everyone if I move there."_

Ron had bulthered on about how 'ruddy unfair' it was and how he couldn't believe Harry was getting 'lumped in with all those snakes'. Harry and Hermione had shared a knowing look, both of them remembering what Ron seemed to have forgotten - Harry had been a snake, and probably never stopped being one, at least to some degree. And the Voice hadn't helped. It had spoken to him again, his voice in those dark tones. Telling him to be downcast just a little more, to say the right thing at the right time. Deceiveing Hermione and Ron for him.

"God I hate it."

"Aww... come on **Potter**, just 'cause it ain't red and gold - doesn't mean its all that bad."

Unfortuantly, Harry knew the origin of **that** voice all too well. It's snearing, smirking tones, probably surrounded by goons.

"Oh piss off Malfoy." Harry muttered, rolling over and holding his pillow over his ears, trying to block out the sarcastic laugh that seemed to follow him.

* * *

A week. He'd spent a week trapped in this snake pit. His only refuge was making him feel like a mini-'Mione, he was taking refuge in homework. Yep, homework. Getting everything in on time, doing as much reaserch as he could, anything- **ANYTHING** to let him avoid the Slytherins... and that **Voice** that talked the most when he was around them, trying to convince him... Harry shook his head and concentrated on the work in front of him. He'd just started writing again when something nearby exploded into laughter.

It was the Slytherins, of course (_"The **other** Slytherins"_ the Voice reminded). They were sitting no too far away and playing a modified version of Truth or Dare that appear to include some magical barriers that made it harder to lie or not do the dare.

_Oh haha, another **hilarious** dare._

Harry was bitter mainly because the last dare to elict that sort of laugh had been for Millicent to pour a gellatenous substance over his head. He'd had to have a shower after that. But that dare had been much earlier in the evening; it was pushing on 10 o'clock now. An obnoxious voice cut through his mind;

"Oh fuck off Zabani." Was Malfoy's colourful speach.

Harry was about to ignore it and continue working when some spiked his interest.

"Backing down from an **official** dare, Malfoy?"

_What dare was Malfoy so adverse to?_

"Screw off, pick something else."

"Haha, no way! Go on, it's a dare, you can't back down."

Malfoy stood and Harry cast his eyes back in front of him, not that anyone was likely to see past his glasses. He heard foot steps coming closer and then-

"Wha-mmph!"

Lips were firmly on his own, his left shoulder pinned and a slightly cold hand roughly holding his chin. He felt a heat rise in his cheeks as the mystery kisser pulled back.

"M- Malfoy!? What the hell?"

The mob of Slytherin's provided background music in the form of sadistic laughter. Not dignifying him with an answer, Malfoy turned back to his group.

"There, happy? Did I give you a nice image to bat off to tonight Zabini?" said Malfoy in dripping tones.

Harry tuned the rest out, considering what had just transpired, trying to figure it out. He realised something.

_The Voice, the Voice had stopped! It didn't do a single thing while Malfoy was... was kissing me._

And Harry could tell, the Voice was seething over that fact. Perhaps he'd found a Kryptonite for it.

* * *

_With hair of that colour they must be Weasleys but... their faces were blank, as if skin had grown over their eyes, over their noses and over their mouths... These faceless people fell to their knees around him, either begging and groveling or proceeding to fall the rest of the way to the ground. The whole scene was awash in a blinding green light that Harry found much to familair. It was lit up like the Avada Kedavra curse. He heard a chilling laugh and, after trying to look around for its owner realised were it had come from - the laugh was his!_

_A series of revelations;_

_The laugh was his, the wand was his, the one casting all these killing curses was **HIM**. And some shouted out from the depths of the scene, a grotesque mix of Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, both Wealsey twins in unison and Dudley._

_"We should have seen it coming. You were never our Golden Boy! You were never Gryffindor! You were always going to be the **Dark Lord Potter**!"_

_No! But he couldn't shout it, his mouth wouldn't work. It wouldn't work on his command, anyway._

_"Yet_ you believed, didn't_ you? You all believed I_ would actu_ally **save** you. Ha,_ fools_! Why would I_ waste_ my_ time on_ any of_ **you**_?"_

_Someone was shaking him, but no one should be able to touch him._

_"Potter!"_

_Who was calling him?_

_"Potter!"_

_They sounded annoyed now._

_"Damn it Potter."_

_Who-? A pale face in front of his own swum in and out of vision, always blurry._

"Potter! Either get up or shut up."

_Who...?_

"Potter!"

Harry very quickly came back to the land of the awake, shooken out of his nightmare.

"Whazzamatta?"

"Oh very litterate, Potter."

_Hang on, I know that voice..._

"Now are you gonna shut up or am I gonna make you?"

_Oh, it's Malfoy._

"Um, sorry. Was I-?"

Malfoy cut him off, seemingly more relaxed. Harry couldn't see where he was, but he must be standing since Harry couldn't feel a dent in the bed.

"Oh it was just annoying, but admittedly amusing."

Harry had a bad feeling about this.

"What was all that about 'believeing' and 'wasting time'?"

He'd heard some of the dream.

_"Threaten him. Tell him he better not tell anyone or he'll regret it." commanded the Voice._

_Piss off._

Malfoy was closer now, getting into the teaseing rutt and leaning over his bed.

"Confessing to some lover were you?"

But something odd was happening... the voice was softer, as if it was muffled or perhaps just much further away.

_"Say it! Threaten!"_

Malfoys hand were on his sheets now and he was leaning down.

_"Punch him at very least!" _

The Voice still ordered him, but it was so muffled, Harry could hardly hear it. In fact, the closer Malfoy got the fainter the Voice got. That soft face was hovering just inches above his own mask and he knew, he just **knew**, that it would stop the Voice. Malfoy could stop it if he just...

Harry pushed himself up, touching his lips onto Malfoys. They stayed like that, giving Harry a blissfully silent moment, before he was shoved back down onto his bed.

"What the fuck, Potter?"

And the last of the sleepiness dispearsed from Harry's brain and he realised what he'd done.

_Oh god oh god oh god. I just kissed** Malfoy**. Correction, I just **kissed** Malfoy. No wait- I can't decide which is worse._

"Merlin, are you really that thick? I kissed you for a **dare** Potter. Oh ugh."

And Malfoy walked away, spitting and making digusted noises.

_"See what happens when you try and get rid of me? When you try to ignore me? It all goes wrong, doesn't it?"_

_Shut up._

Harry rolled over and tried to fall back asleep.

* * *

_He was sitting on his bed. The Voice was talking, or more accrutately whispering..._

_"Diffindo - Splits seams (rather handy when facing a cute opponent, especially if they're shy). Furnunculus - produces boils on opponent. Locomotor Mortis - locks opponents legs_ _together. Petrificus_ _Totalus - binds body, aka petrifies opponent.__ Conjunctivitis - damages your opponents eyesight. Narro Vacuus - cause's your opponent to become mute for an amount of time. Mensectus - influences your opponents mind so that they are more likely to choose what you want them to do. Imperio - controls opponents action, effectiveness depends on their will level. Crucio - tortures your opponent from the inside out, can cause opponent to go insane from the pain. Avada Kedavra - kills your opponent by similatniously halting all bodily functions." _

_And then the Voice repeats this list again. And again. And again. Over and over and that **Voice** is so much like Harry's own that he can't tell if it's still in his head or if he's now saying it out loud... And suddenly Malfoy was standing over him, Harry wondering in a distracted and garbled way how he managed to apparate inside of Hogwarts. Pale lips open to say a modified version of what Harry heard surely only minutes ago._

_"Is it gonna shut up, or do I have to shut it up?"_

_"Is what?" Harry replies a bit to loudly. He is trying to speak over the Voice which has gotten louder since Malfoy appeared._

_Malfoy's customary smirk seems to have some sort of undertone that Harry just can't figure out._

_"The Voice. Is that Voice gonna shut up," Malfoy puts his hands firmly on the bed, either side of Harry, and leans into enough so that his lips are hovering over Harry's ear. Humid breath labored as he finshes "Or do I have to shut it up?"_

_Harry finds himself telling Draco that he has to do it. A cold wet feeling flickers up his ear and a corresponding shiver runs up his spine. The Voice is vainly trying, it's shouting but it sound so muffled... it sounds so far away. And that's right were Harry wants it. The Voice trys to grab at that selfish thought, but can't before Malfoys lips are firmly on Harrys on and moveing slightly._

_This isn't an innocent kiss; it's not soft, it's not loving. It's hard, rough, hell it even hurts and Harry knows it's fueled by lust. Malfoy's pushed him down into the sheets and their lips havn't parted. Harry feels Malfoy's tongue brush his bottom lip, asking for something more? But more isn't what he wanted, he'd just wanted the Voice to-_

_Apparently, he didn't have a choice in this matter. Malfoy's tongue shoved its way into his mouth, pressing up against the roof, scratching the insides of his cheeks and pinning his own tongue down. As Malfoy's tongue moved, Harry felt his throat vibrate with a moan that ended up in Malfoy's mouth. Cool hands felt ice cold against his inflamed skin, inflamed with this heated lust. Malfoy's hands were all over him, through his hair, under his shirt, over his hips across his-_

_"Ah! Ah... ... ...ah..." _

_Harry couldn't stop the sounds coming, even though now he wanted to. This was too much, this hadn't been what he wanted... _

_Malfoy was whispering in his ear._

_Malfoy was drumming cool fingertips over his nipples._

_Malfoy was rubbing his knee into his now warm groin._

_And Harry was moaning and twisting and gasping and squirming until he was reduced to pressing against the other boy and whispering with dying breaths "Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy" over and over again._

_Then a shudder ran the length of his body._

And Harry woke to a sticky sensation between his legs and over the sheets. Thinking of how lucky it was Saturday and that according to the time (well past breakfast) the dorm must've been well cleared of Slytherins long ago. Harry wiped as much as he could onto the sheets (aware that they were refreshed each day) and got up to get ready for the day.

As he did all this, Harry remained beautifully unaware that Malfoy had been retrieveing something from his trunk when he'd heard Potter start gasping.

And he remained beautifully unaware that Malfoy had found the sound positively **intoxicating**.

* * *

Whoo-hoo! first chapter. Yep, that's right. I said **first** chapter - thus implying that the first is not a lone chapter.

I started writting, not really knowing what I was doing. Then I came up with the idea for '_the Voice_' and feel in fucking love with it. Thus, I decided to extend it from a one-shot.

I also ended up rather likeing this chapter its self. The dream scenes are lovely, I think.  
A note on the dream scenes, _italics_ is in dreamland but 'normal' is in awakeland. So when some of the speech was out of italics that was beacause Harry said them out loud.

I apoligise if the list of curses were boring, but I need something for '_the Voice_' to say, and it seemed appropriate.  
BTW: Descriptions are my personal interpretation of the spell, so please don't say 'That spell doesn't do that!' or 'JKR never said that's what that spell does'. Actually, if anyone does this or wanted to do this I find that pretty funny. I mean, out of all the non-canon things in this fic to pick, you pick the spell description? Ha!  
Oh and the spells (curses) 'Narro Vacuus' and 'Mensectus' are my own creations. I needed some curses to provide a smooth segue into the Unforgivables. 'Narro Vacuus' is Latin for 'voice without' (or without voice). 'Mensectus' is a combination of a Latin word for 'mind' ('mens') and errr... something else that's like control or something (I can't remember ... please don't eyll, it's almost midnight, and can barely remember five words prior).

I hope you liked the first chapter, Gemini Malfoy-Potter. I'll try get more up soon. Please tell me what you liked/didn't like. This is being tailor made for you remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Still dedicated to Gemini Malfoy-Potter.

* * *

Harry was becoming concerned – and he was concerned enough for his friends to notice. Walking out of a Transfiguration class, Ron and Hermione caught up and flanked him, leaning in to whisper.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"'Course he ain't, 'Mione. Stuck with Slytherins isn't he?"

"It's not the Slytherins Ron."

_That's right – defend your own kind._ Says the Voice and for once Harry is just to tired to ignore it. A thought crosses his mind that someone has cast the Imperious Curse on him.

_A nice, good, cautiously paranoid idea. Sadly false, but still good thought pattern. Now tell them you've got too much homework; complement Hermione in how much help she was._

"It's just the work load. Merlin, I've been taking you for so much granted Hermione. You were probably half my grades."

Hermione looked pleased but still attempted to keep her composure.

"Well those grades should've been all your own." Her face softened. "But we can always go to the library to study – I'd still be happy to help you out."

_A small or shy smile and thank her._

Harry gave a small smile "Thanks 'Mione."

Seemly satisfied with that excuse, Ron and Hermione started to chat away while Harry sunk back into his concerned brooding. His concerns of course weren't schoolwork or grades. No, they were about Malfoy. Malfoy, who kept looking at him when he thought Harry wasn't looking or when he thought Harry didn't notice. Malfoy, whose calculating look had looked much to chilling for Harry's liking.

_Well you know he's planning something, so find out what it is. _And begrudgingly, Harry agreed with the Voice.

* * *

Harry had been paying extra attention to Malfoy, and tonight something seemed to be happening. Malfoy had been whispering in ears all afternoon. Now at this late hour a high majority of the common rooms occupants were from Harry's own year (including himself on a hard chair trying to finish an essay) and stood or sat expectantly. Pansy entered, twirling a glass-looking bottle of her palm.

"Who's up for a good ole game of 'Twirl the Bottle'?" she said it as if she was reading a script and addressed her lines solely to Malfoy.

"I'm game." Was the response, followed by the rest of the room agreeing to join in.

As the game was played and time passed, Harry observed what the difference between 'Twirl the Bottle' and its Muggle countergame 'Spin the Bottle' was. For one, the bottle seemed to spin on it's own, who ever was 'it' merely had to tap the bottle to get it going. It also seemed to somehow force 'it' and whom ever the bottle lands on to kiss. As time wore on the players dwindled until (and Harry felt this yet again oddly staged);

"Oh no way, I got Goyle **again**? This sucks, we need fresh meat."

From were Harry sat he could see the schemeing smirk that spread across Malfoys mouth.

"Well there is **one** person still up who hasn't yet joined."

It took a moment, but then the Slytherins still playing slowly turned to Harry, who quickly became very interested in the Vampire Boom of the 17th Century.

"Hey Potter!" called Malfoy "Wanna come play 'Twirl the Bottle'? We'll teach you how-ow!" the last part added in a sing-song voice.

"I've got an essay to finish." Ill at ease, it came out as a semi-mumble.

Footsteps warned Harry Malfoy was approaching.

"Vampire, Boom, of the, seventeenth, century." The Slytherin boy read out loud slowly. "We were given that today, you've got plenty of time."

Malfoy grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Harry yanked himself out of Malfoy's grip and gave him a cool stare (surely fueled by the Voice).

"I'm not playing, Malfoy."

Malfoy chucked a comment over his shoulder.

"Oh, to scared to play Potter?"

He knew it was a trap but he'll be damned if he was gonna back down now. Harry stalked after Malfoy, quick enough to steal his spot in the circle and gain a childish pleasure from it. Some tapped the bottle and the game restarted. It wasn't to bad in the end – Bulstrode threw a fuss when she had to kiss him until Zabini told her to shut up (along with saying he felt worse for Potter for having to have her lips on him), but other than that any kiss he had to receive of take was done without comment.

_This is a big part of his plan, you know._ The Voice reminded him, yet again. It seemed to be quiet vicious against Malfoy, though that was understandable judging the effect Malfoy had on the Voice. And then this segment of the plan came to light; Malfoy tapped the bottle and it twirled to a stop facing Harry.

"Pucker up Potter."

Malfoy, keeping balance with his hands, leant over the circle to Harry who felt the now familiar tug of magic towards Malfoy. Malfoy grabbed a handful of hair on the side of Harry's head, 'causeing Harry to gasp in pain as their lips met for the obligatory kiss. Then Harry felt two things;

He felt the Voice freaking out. _The magic can't be that strong, pull back, pull back!_ But of course it was so damn muffled, just barley audible.

He also felt Malfoy taking advantage of his open mouth to have a poke around. It was a strange feeling (not at all like Cho) to have the tip of the blondes slippery tongue in his mouth.

And then they broke apart. Malfoy sat back (a smug smile firmly in place for some reason) and Harry was pleased to hear that the voice hadn't returned. Someone said it was late and everyone headed to the dorms.

* * *

Harry's dorm mates had fallen asleep rather quickly, he could tell from wither snores or softer, calmer (or innocent?) breathing patterns. Smiling to himself in salute to his silent head, Harry cast his glasses to the side and slid his eyes shut.

Only to scrunch them up in pain a second later,

"Ah!"

The Voice started screaming. _HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO BLOKC ME OUT! THIS WILL NOT WORK! THERE WILL BE A WAY AROUND IT, THIS WILL NOT WORK!_ Harry flinched while the Voice shouted.

He fell into a fitful sleep as the Voice muttered sinister-nothings in his ear.

_His wrists were bound together and __tethered to something above his head. His feet were free. The rope felt weird though almost like…_

"_Scales, Potter?"_

_He turned his head and could clearly see Malfoy's face (no matter the lack of glasses)._

"_That snake won't help you though, you can hardly talk to the dead and magically enhanced, can you?"_

_A mean smile sat on his lips._

"_What do you _want?_"_

_A kind façade now._

"_Why Potter, merely to __**help**__ you. I help manage the voice, don't I?"_

_Harry nodded. Malfoy walked towards him then got on top of him, straddling his hips._

"_Wh-what are__ you doing?" Harry stuttered his words as a dotted blush __coloured__ his cheeks._

_Malfoy leaned down next to Harry's ear, their chests flushed together._

"_To you? Whatever I want."_

_Harry shivered at the words – he could hardly help it – and became acutely aware of his severe lack of clothing. Especially in comparison to Malfoy, which was saying something since Malfoy was only wearing tight black boxers._

_Lips were brought together in a wet kiss and his mouth was violated by the other boy's tongue, a caricature of giving oral. Being forced to give it, more accurately. Malfoy's hands slipped around his chest, tweaking, twitching and twiddling Harry's nipples each pinch-like motion eliciting a gasp of half pain, part pleasure. Malfoy brought his hips down and as he ground Harry felt-_

"_Ah! Oh…"_

_Their erections rub each other, further arousing them. There was a pressure building in his pelvis, both painfully hot and cozily warm. Even though Malfoy still snogged the fuck out of his mouth and his (illogically) still cold hands played with his chest the main attraction was now the thrusting movement against his hips, __a stab of pain whenever their hip bones hit._

"_Ah, oh… … Mmmm, hh, hh, ha… hm… … ah! Ooh…" _

_Harry moaned under Malfoy's ministrations, loving every second and hating every minute._

An odd sensation as Harry felt both Malfoy's dream hands on his chest and a pair of very real hands pinning his shoulders. To lust-drunk, Harry sluggishly opened his eyes.

"Malfoy?" The query accidently came out a bit too husky.

Harry's senses finally reported back to his brain, Malfoy was on top of him – straddling him – and had him pinned at the shoulders. Plus Harry was still flushed, sweaty, breathing heavy and most importantly **hard** from his dream/nightmare.

The teen above him licked his lips.

"Malfoy what do you think y-?"

He was cut off by lips on his own. At first Harry was paralyzed into staying like that, then Malfoy tried to add tongue and Harry started to try and fight him off.

"N-! Gerroff!"

He managed to break the kiss but only succeeded in having Malfoy leave a trail of bites across his collar bone. Malfoy stretched to Harry's ear.

"Your damn gasps and moans have been driving me **crazy**."

A nibbling sensation on his lobe accompanied his thoughts. _He heard me, he must have heard me. But did he only hear me tonight? Or is this what he's been planning for?_

Unbidden the now weak Voice gave its opinion. _He's taking advantage of you. That's bad, throw him off and make him __**pay**__._

But as much as Harry struggled when couldn't get out from under Malfoy's body. In a last ditch attempt he bucked his hips. A mistake he should've foreseen since his dream-induced erection was yet to go down. Malfoy wrapped an arm around his hips and pulled their groins together, the friction between them almost unbearable.

"Ah!"

Harry gasped and the warm pressure returned. The Voice still tried to yell, but was so far away.

_Get him off! Don't you dare use him to get rid of me, nothing good will come of it. Get him off, shout – pound – use your magic. DO SOMETHING!_

Malfoy's hand climbed up under Harry pajama top and traced his stomach before moving up higher. Malfoy fumbled to try and get the shirt undone from the inside and Harry squirmed deliciously underneath him, still giving a gasp or two.

A broad yawn propelled panic through their veins that froze like ice, holding them there with wide eyes staring at each other. Malfoy snapped out of it first, quickly letting go of his prize and rolling back into his own bed. Harry slammed his eyes shut, trying to get to sleep before the Voice got to him. He'd figure out what the meaning of all… all **that** in the morning.

* * *

Thank you to all my reviewers:

(annonymous) kittenonabroomstick, Kage Mirai, miss quirky bookworm, Blue Pearl0luv, HPDMsasunaru and Elektra107.

Here is the second chapter (I'm getting into a habit of uploading very late at night... it is one:thirty tomorrow morning...).

Hope you like! R&R please.


End file.
